Beyond Souls -Undertale Fan Fiction-
by Unsed
Summary: During the war, a village was created by refugees of this conflict. After many years, some monsters and humans live together in this village. This story is about a dragon child who was found by a woman and apparently is capable to absorb monsters and humans souls.
1. Beginning

**Beyond Souls**

 **Chapter 1 – Beginning**

OST: Once Upon A Time -BS Ver.-

 _A long time ago, two races ruled peacefully over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, a terrible war broke out between the two races..._

 _Some humans and monsters fearing the worst, fled from the war to live as refugees._

 _These refugees built an isolated village and lived there while the war continued._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell._

 _The refugees continued their lives, living in harmony, humans and monsters, but isolated from the humanity._

Year 201X: a woman that was walking in the forest finding something, found a curious scene: a dragon child was collapsed on the floor and had two souls (that the color, were of monsters) floating and being absorbed slowly by the unconscious child.

\- But what's that? It's c.. can't possible! He is a monster, how he…? I'll get closer.

The woman came near the child's body and realized he was awaking.

\- Hey boy. Are you ok? What your name?

The boy doesn't react and can't remember his name.

\- Are you alone? Where are your parents? They live near from here?

The child still doesn't remind anything, neither who were his parents. His stomach began growl.

\- Hi hi… It's seems you are hungry. Come with me, I'll take you to my home. My husband can help you to find your parents, right?

The child was carried by the woman to her house. She lives in a village near where they were.

Liliam Mira was her name (but always calls her Lily). She feed the boy and introduced him to her husband, Durval Humphrey (better known as Doceo). For days they searched for the little dragon's parents, but couldn't find them.

Without answers, they decided to adopt the children and named him as "Drago" (it's the character's standard name), because of his _apparently_ dragon _aspect_. (Awnnn how useless!)

A year passed after this entire event. The dragon child socialized well with the peoples of that region, although being shy and crybaby, he had the sympathy of everyone. He played with the kids and always went at the village festivals.

After a common day, Drago had a dream… A very weird dream… He was in a dark place and just ahead, had a strange creature, a flying red rose with an eye in its center, also had a lateral vines that undulated constantly. This creature began to speak some interesting thing to Drago:

\- Ha ha… Boy, you can't remember anything?

Drago don't understand these ask. The creature continues:

\- I have answers… You will to come to me… I will tell you anything, in _that mount_. I'll be there. Goodbye!

(light flash)

No OST

Drago awakens and don't understand nothing that happened in his dream. He was still sleepy, so he downs the stairs to the dinner room.

His parents were there. Doceo was preparing to left.

\- Hi Drago, good morning! Today have so much firewood to cut, hehe!

Doceo was a lumberjack; it was the profession that gives more rent to the house.

Lily greeted the boy too. She was a little boring, because her friend was sick and didn't have anybody to help in the chocolate candy selling. Lily always sells chocolate candies to help the family rent.

A good remedy to treatment of this sickness is the _Butterfly Honey_ , that it's produced by the Butter Bees, however they are little difficult to communicate. They were very moody and charge very expensive money for the honey. (That's combined hehe!)

\- Man... It's been two days since she became sick! Hope that Pamela gets better soon, because this is becoming complicated. Bye son!

After saying goodbye, Lily left. The breakfast was already in the table and Drago was eating. After this he cleaned everything.

Drago always clean the dinner room after breakfast, even more because he is the only that stay in home at day while his parents are working. Sometimes, after clean everything, Drago left from house to play with neighbors. This time wasn't different.

OST: Forest Dreams

In the village region where Drago lives, have many wood houses, (including his house) some have electrical network and phone network. His house still haven't phone network, but had electrical network. (But doesn't had television)

Drago found his friends in a waste ground. Three humans and four monsters. (Five with him)

\- Hey Drago, just in time! Said Leroy, a human boy who is ten or eleven years old, also he have some bandages in the face and in the legs. – We were preparing to play.

\- Yeah, we will play hide and seek! Said Ivy, a female mouse monster, seven years old, brown fur, somewhat short and with a ribbon in the head.

Everyone was deciding who will begin to count for the others hid. Drago was chosen to count.

Drago turned his back and everyone began to hide. The boy began to count.

During the countdown, he felt strange. Something began to speak with him:

\- Ha ha ha… Why you don't finish them?

Drago stopped countdown and lifted his head. He looked around and realized that had nothing. The boy thought it strange but ignores completely. So he began to find his friends.

He tagged five friends and two were saved. (They were playing the Brazilian/Russian hide and seek variant)

The children stayed two hours playing in that ground and Drago didn't importuned by that voice. So he returned to his home finding Lily on the way.

\- Hi Drago, looks like you were playing on that ground, right?

Lily smiles and they enter in the house.

\- Unfortunately I'll don't prepare much dinner today because I'll visit Pamela to see if she is better. Said Lily.

Lily always prepares the dinner about 1 pm, after that, she back to the candy selling. She eats along with Drago and saves a little for Doceo. (Saving the food to save the husband's health! Congrats to me for the worst joke ever! ^o^). That was very common in that house, but in that day, she couldn't continue the selling anymore because she was worried with Pamela.

Lily prepared rice with vegetables and fried some meat. (The basic). She eaten, packed the bag and leaves, so Drago eaten also and packed the father's dinner.

In afternoon, Drago spends his time sleeping or drawing in a little notebook. (I'm so proud with him). This time were drawing. The boy drew many things and generally involving his family, although he isn't that good designer.

Some hours later, Doceo arrived at home and Drago down the stairs to hug him. (Drago always hug Doceo after he return from his work, it can be a reciprocate felling or a dissimulation, but this is up to you, reader).

-Whoa! Hi son, are you good? How was your day?

Drago smiles to him (with eyes closed) and runs to kitchen to take the father's packed dinner.

\- Thanks son! Apparently Lily prepared something very basic today. That's okay, it's delicious.

Doceo finish eating, so he washes the dish. After that he goes to Drago:

\- Well son, you are a little older. Hehe. I think that it's time to you learn some things, a very important things. If you prepared, just call me!

Drago accepts and Doceo answer:

\- Well, just let's wait your mom to come. She said me she was going to Pamela's house earlier.

Doceo would teach Drago something that will help him on his future journey…


	2. Tactics

Beyond Souls

Chapter 2 – Tactics

OST: Forest Dreams

Lily is back to home:

\- Phew… Finally, I'm back!

Doceo appears and kiss her:

\- Hi love! Ho was there today?

\- Look, Pamela was very feverish. I and Doc. Luke were taking care of her. Apparently I'll have to appeal to the _Butterfly Honey_. The Doc. Luke left her rested, taking some pills. Lily answered.

\- Hope she be better!

Drago appears and hugs Lily, who gives a kiss in his cheek:

\- Hehe… Hi Drago, you behave well today?

Drago shakes his head positively and go at Doceo's direction.

\- Are you going to somewhere? Lily asks.

\- Yes, I noticed Drago needs to learn something new of the life, you know?! Doceo answered.

\- Really? He still too young and… too cute. Hehehe!

Drago do an angry face with pouting and almost crying.

\- Hahahaha! I was making fun of you son! You don't need be with this angry face… that I love so much! Said Lily while squeezing Drago's cheeks and speaking with that voice when the people talk with babies.

Drago and Doceo exit from the house. They go to an open area, with trees on the sides and with a bit of firewood spread on the floor.

\- Will Drago, it's getting dark, the birds are going to sleep and in afternoon like this… Well, I thing you already know what I want to say, right?

Drago shakes his head negatively with a smile in the face and Doceo falls back. (Comedy tiiiiime… no!)

\- Really? So forget. Well, talking serious, I will teach you about some humanity _tactics_.

The souls of them begin to resound and a fight begins:

In the area, some grids appear indicating the _tactic_ that Doceo tell.

OST: It's Just a Tactical Fight!

Doceo is 6 movements ahead.

\- You know what is this white heart in your front? It's your soul, the greatest will of your being! Once it been hit, you lost health points.

\- You have six commands: Move, Fight, Act, Spell, Mercy and Item. At the moment, you have three Movement Points.

Drago moves three steps forward.

\- Very well, but you used all your movement points. Do you know what happen now? The grid area become dark, Doceo quickly attacks Drago: - You are struck!

Drago quickly dodges and run to the side.

\- Very well! Doceo smile. – You are beginning to learn! When the area becomes dark, you can run freely, but not all fight will be so. In some fights, you will be limited to a strict area, becoming harder to dodge the enemy's hits. Now, back to your place and I will back to mine.

Drago return to his last position.

\- Well, the basic movement you've learned. Now, let's attack. In this moment, you can't attack me directly, because you aren't near sufficiently to do it, but you can use some magic.

Drago prepares the magic _Fireball_ and shots toward Doceo, who dodges.

\- Didn't you think I'm going to stand there to take a hit, right? Well, every time you use a magic, you spend you magic points, and your movement points also. That's the same when you attack normally.

Drago moves two steps forward.

\- My turn. The area become dark again, Doceo pulls out his wooden axe and attacks Drago, who dodge well, but taken a hit at the last movement losing some health points. – You were well, but learn one thing: Many times when you get too close, the enemies can do a surprise attack that will require a lot of your reflexes. Therefore, caution to approaches near the enemy when your movement points are low.

Drago shakes his head positively and the grid appears again. They return to their positions.

\- Well, let's learn about item usage. When your life is low, you can use some items, for example: take this sandwich.

Drago takes the sandwich and eats, recovering the lost health points.

\- That's great, I didn't have to explain! The same works for magic, furthermore, you can equip items when desire. Even so, you spend a movement point doing it. Well, let's to act. Are you prepared?

Drago shakes his head positively.

\- Ok! Well, not everyone wants to fight, so you can try something more friendly, like a conversation. To do it, you need stay in an area near from enemy. Some other actions will require different areas. Finally we have mercy. Once an enemy show that don't want fight, you can spare them finishing the battle in pacific methods. You can also, try to flee the battle, but depending of enemy, it will be hard. Hehe!

Drago understands everything, and then he spares Doceo, finishing the battle. The grid disappears.

\- You learned well boy, I forget to tell something: There is something called , it's your Power Level and the that it's your Magic Level. Its increases some specific points of your strength, but I don't advise you increase this points.

Doceo do a sad face and turns back.

\- Well, you are the only who have to decide this, right? Hehe!... Let's back to home, it's already dark.

OST: Forest Dreams

Drago and Doceo return to their home and Lily welcome them with the dinner ready.

\- Man! You're late!

\- Really, it just took some minutes.

\- Minutes? I've cleaned the house, did the dinner, cleaned the sink, made the chocolates, packed Pamela's medicines… … …

Lily was so competent or that two spend the afternoon practicing?

Everyone eats and goes to their bedrooms. Drago collapses in his bed because his tiredness of practice and begin to dream with that creature again. The red rose with eyes in its center, this time its ocular veins were pulsation intensely:

OST: His Worst Friend

\- How sweet… So you're learning to fight like a little man? That's so cute! Hahahaha.

Intimidated, Drago began to tremble and almost cry.

\- Awwn, gonna cry? You aren't so different from _him_ , crybaby! Hahaha!

Drago fight the tears and do a serious expression.

\- That's it! I have something to tell, that one your father didn't told you: Power Level… Every time when will kill a human, you get Power Experience ( ) and with a certain amount of , your will be increased. The same occurs with the Magic Level ( ). You increase it getting by killing monsters. The Power Level increases your strength, defense and health points. The Magic Level increases your magic damage, magic points, negative status resistance and in some cases, your movement points.

Drago don't understand about the negative status resistance.

\- Looks like your father didn't explain everything that's necessary! Negative status is for example, poisoning, electrified, burned etc. Understand now?

Drago understands, but still serious.

\- This expression… You aren't a common monster! You have something, which I know what is, but I want to see what you do with it! You might not like _him_ completely. I have this and many other answers, but you must come to me. So, this time, you….

(light flash)

Drago awaked frightened. He looks at his hands questioning about what to do.


	3. Butterfly Honey

Drago is dreaming with that creature again. They're talking:

\- Why you looking at me with this face?

Drago looks suspicious at the creature. The boy asks why he is the only who can hear it.

\- Let's say you are somewhat interesting. Furthermore, I would tell you something very important, but you must come to see me in my physical form.

Drago questions why he doesn't tell now.

\- You need to pass my "test". If you accumulate a certain amount of power, I will everything that I know about you.

OST: His Worst Friend

Drago asks how he gets this power.

\- I said it before, killing. You will absorb the soul of someone and it will give you power.

Drago always knew that monsters can't absorb other monsters souls, only of humans one. He also knew that humans don't absorb the monsters souls, even because a monster's soul has short duration after the death.

It turns out you are different! You, my dear dragon, is capable to absorb both humans and monsters souls. I don't know how you can absorb the monsters souls, taking into account the duration of a monster's soul after death, but you can.

Drago notices a strong flash coming into his direction.

\- Don't forget the "test"…

The boy awakens.

No OST

Drago stretches himself and get up of the bed. Something shines on his eyes, maybe it is… Determination!

OST: Forest Dreams

Drago downs the stairs and greets his parents, so he realizes that Pamela is here too.

Pamela is the Lily's best friend and was sickened before, but with Drago's help with the Butterfly Honey, she could recover herself. She has dark skin and brown eyes.

Drago greets Pamela too.

\- Good morning Drago, you're happy today. Had good dreams?

Drago says so-so and smiles at Pamela. Lily, who is at the kitchen preparing the candy basket say:

\- Well son, now everything will back to normal. Thanks! You could come with us to help with candy selling, hehehe!

Drago accepts.

\- Really? Haha, I was just kidding! Maybe tomorrow, even because Pamela are so excited to sell all. I was just feeling missing of her! Haha.

\- Yeah! If it wasn't that honey… So, let's go!

They left the house and Drago goes at Doceo, who is at the living room.

\- So son, hehe! I'll need to get to work soon also. If you want to go to house of a friend, it's okay, but eat your breakfast first!

Doceo gets up from the sofa and goes to his room to get dressed.

Drago goes at the dinner room to eat the breakfast. Doceo, ready, says goodbye to his soon.

\- I'm going now. So long son!

Doceo lefts to work and after finishing the breakfast, Drago clean the table and left his house to play at his friend Luke's house.

The house of Luke and his parents are neighbor of Drago's. So it's just walk a little.

Drago knocks the door but nobody responds. He knocks again and nothing. Nobody was here, so Drago left and begin walking around.

The boy still walking around thinking about that creature said. After some minutes of walking, he realizes that many trees are around him. He observes the trees and sees a strange post in front of one. This post has a shining blue orb. That creature began to talk with him again:

\- Well, well! I've seen this before! For what I know, this is a savepoint.

For who knew the "original story", knows how a savepoint is. So will know this savepoint is very different than original.

\- So, this is the place where you save all of your information, it's more like your… Checkpoint!

Drago don't understand very well this explanation.

\- Look, if you die, will return at this point as if nothing had happened before! Understand now?

Drago do a shocking expression, but confirms it.

Drago touches the blue orb and it began to shine more.

\- Fine! You saved your progress. Hahaha, I'm thinking about the idiots that read this, trying to understand how this story format tries to imitate a videogame!

Drago don't understand again and try to return to home.

\- I've seen peoples that found this savepoint, they never could activate it. I was the only who could that and now, you did. Boy, you're very interesting and just one more thing… The original name of the savepoints that you can find around is "Singularities" or "Singularity Savepoint". That's just what I have to talk today. Bye!

Drago don't understand anything more and also can't understand why the creature sometimes is very cool and other, so offensive.

\- Deal with it, dragon!

Drago finds the way back to house and run there. He comes to home and goes to his room.

The boy picks a note and a pencil to draw. He could even go to the waste ground, but there were occupied.

It's somewhat frustrating, because Drago is excited and don't have much to do. Furthermore, just drawing don't help to waste all of this energy, so he decides to walk the whole house and think more about that creature said, just to waste this energy.

Drago put his drawings on the wardrobe and begins to walk on the house. He still walking for some minutes and thinking. He goes to backyard and sees his neighbour Luke who is coming with his parents. Drago goes to them and greets everybody.

\- Drago, Drago, just in time! It's that will begin the Adolescent Super Heroes cartoon.

Drago remembers that today it's the day this cartoon shown on TV.

In the Luke's house has TV signal and telephonic network. Even in an isolated village, the peoples can have television, cellphones and telephones. It's doesn't know how the technology came on this village, but it's know that's there and it's consumed by the population, but not by everybody like in the case of Drago and his family.

The Adolescent Super Heroes cartoon it's the favorite one of Drago and Luke, they always join themselves on the same day of week to watch it. Although liking very much the cartoon, Drago has been losing the interest on it gradually.

\- Boys, behave well yourselves! We will clean the house. The Luke's mother said.

After end of cartoon, Drago and Luke began to play some board games. The time is passing.

After some hours, Lily gets to home and realizes that nobody are in home.

\- Humm! Where is Drago?... I know, at the neighbor house. Hehe!

Lily goes at Luke's house and knocks the door calling for Drago.

Inside the house, Drago and Luke hear Lily calling. Meanwhile, they exchange some papers:

\- Here Drago, my phone number. I know you don't have a telephone, but if you have it someday, we can talk. Our phone have call log! Haha!

The Luke's mother goes to door and invites Lily to enter.

\- Good morning Lily, come in!

\- No Maria, it's okay. I have to do the dinner quickly because Pamela is alone with the candies and...

\- What a pity! I'll call Drago!

Maria calls for Drago and he says goodbye to Luke. The dragon boy also says goodbye to Maria and thanks for the host…

\- You're welcome! Thank you for the visit…

Lily and Drago goes to home, Luke appears at window shaking his hands saying goodbye.

At house, Lily prepares the dinner:

\- I'm hurry! Pamela didn't wanted to dinner because she is very excited with the candy selling, but I don't want to leave all the work with her. The dinner will be ready soon Drago!

Lily finishes the dinner and makes the Doceo's packed lunch. Drago and her eats the dinner and after that, she says goodbye to Drago and leaves quickly from home. Drago watches her rush and smiles. He thinks all this rush of his mother funny.

Drago goes to his room to relax a bit while his father doesn't arrive.

OST: His Worst Friend

The creature begins to talk with him:

\- That's so irritating… You really have friendship with the humans! Why I'm felling surprised? You've adopted by them! You could killed some, it would already a considerable power got.

Drago breathe deeply.

\- You can't understand? Someday, they will let you alone! Everyone will forget about you and will live their mediocre lives! Hahaha. It's what you want?

Drago don't pay him attention, because he knows that arguments of the creature are weak.

\- And if I tell you who killed your true parents… is a human!? Could you still believe them?

Drago became speechless, but still isn't convinced.

\- Monsters of this area also are in danger living with them… They can be killed too. It's that the humans do!

Drago don't say any word…

You can avoid it if come to me. On that mount! You need power… power to save the monsters…

Even in silence, Drago realizes that the arguments of the creature are becoming more bizarre every moment.

\- It's up to you! So long…

Why Drago would kill humans? He never would do that with the peoples whom adopted him! Would be a mistake? Even if a human have killed his true parents, the other humans cared for him with all of love from a family!

Despite all this be a logical issue, the creature maybe would be convincing Drago to do something…


	4. Singularity Savepoint

Drago is dreaming with that creature again. They're talking:

\- Why you looking at me with this face?

Drago looks suspicious at the creature. The boy asks why he is the only who can hear it.

\- Let's say you are somewhat interesting. Furthermore, I would tell you something very important, but you must come to see me in my physical form.

Drago questions why he doesn't tell now.

\- You need to pass my "test". If you accumulate a certain amount of power, I will everything that I know about you.

OST: His Worst Friend

Drago asks how he gets this power.

\- I said it before, killing. You will absorb the soul of someone and it will give you power.

Drago always knew that monsters can't absorb other monsters souls, only of humans one. He also knew that humans don't absorb the monsters souls, even because a monster's soul has short duration after the death.

It turns out you are different! You, my dear dragon, is capable to absorb both humans and monsters souls. I don't know how you can absorb the monsters souls, taking into account the duration of a monster's soul after death, but you can.

Drago notices a strong flash coming into his direction.

\- Don't forget the "test"…

The boy awakens.

No OST

Drago stretches himself and get up of the bed. Something shines on his eyes, maybe it is… Determination!

OST: Forest Dreams

Drago downs the stairs and greets his parents, so he realizes that Pamela is here too.

Pamela is the Lily's best friend and was sickened before, but with Drago's help with the Butterfly Honey, she could recover herself. She has dark skin and brown eyes.

Drago greets Pamela too.

\- Good morning Drago, you're happy today. Had good dreams?

Drago says so-so and smiles at Pamela. Lily, who is at the kitchen preparing the candy basket say:

\- Well son, now everything will back to normal. Thanks! You could come with us to help with candy selling, hehehe!

Drago accepts.

\- Really? Haha, I was just kidding! Maybe tomorrow, even because Pamela are so excited to sell all. I was just feeling missing of her! Haha.

\- Yeah! If it wasn't that honey… So, let's go!

They left the house and Drago goes at Doceo, who is at the living room.

\- So son, hehe! I'll need to get to work soon also. If you want to go to house of a friend, it's okay, but eat your breakfast first!

Doceo gets up from the sofa and goes to his room to get dressed.

Drago goes at the dinner room to eat the breakfast. Doceo, ready, says goodbye to his soon.

\- I'm going now. So long son!

Doceo lefts to work and after finishing the breakfast, Drago clean the table and left his house to play at his friend Luke's house.

The house of Luke and his parents are neighbor of Drago's. So it's just walk a little.

Drago knocks the door but nobody responds. He knocks again and nothing. Nobody was here, so Drago left and begin walking around.

The boy still walking around thinking about that creature said. After some minutes of walking, he realizes that many trees are around him. He observes the trees and sees a strange post in front of one. This post has a shining blue orb. That creature began to talk with him again:

\- Well, well! I've seen this before! For what I know, this is a savepoint.

For who knew the "original story", knows how a savepoint is. So will know this savepoint is very different than original.

\- So, this is the place where you save all of your information, it's more like your… Checkpoint!

Drago don't understand very well this explanation.

\- Look, if you die, will return at this point as if nothing had happened before! Understand now?

Drago do a shocking expression, but confirms it.

Drago touches the blue orb and it began to shine more.

\- Fine! You saved your progress. Hahaha, I'm thinking about the idiots that read this, trying to understand how this story format tries to imitate a videogame!

Drago don't understand again and try to return to home.

\- I've seen peoples that found this savepoint, they never could activate it. I was the only who could that and now, you did. Boy, you're very interesting and just one more thing… The original name of the savepoints that you can find around is "Singularities" or "Singularity Savepoint". That's just what I have to talk today. Bye!

Drago don't understand anything more and also can't understand why the creature sometimes is very cool and other, so offensive.

\- Deal with it, dragon!

Drago finds the way back to house and run there. He comes to home and goes to his room.

The boy picks a note and a pencil to draw. He could even go to the waste ground, but there were occupied.

It's somewhat frustrating, because Drago is excited and don't have much to do. Furthermore, just drawing don't help to waste all of this energy, so he decides to walk the whole house and think more about that creature said, just to waste this energy.

Drago put his drawings on the wardrobe and begins to walk on the house. He still walking for some minutes and thinking. He goes to backyard and sees his neighbour Luke who is coming with his parents. Drago goes to them and greets everybody.

\- Drago, Drago, just in time! It's that will begin the Adolescent Super Heroes cartoon.

Drago remembers that today it's the day this cartoon shown on TV.

In the Luke's house has TV signal and telephonic network. Even in an isolated village, the peoples can have television, cellphones and telephones. It's doesn't know how the technology came on this village, but it's know that's there and it's consumed by the population, but not by everybody like in the case of Drago and his family.

The Adolescent Super Heroes cartoon it's the favorite one of Drago and Luke, they always join themselves on the same day of week to watch it. Although liking very much the cartoon, Drago has been losing the interest on it gradually.

\- Boys, behave well yourselves! We will clean the house. The Luke's mother said.

After end of cartoon, Drago and Luke began to play some board games. The time is passing.

After some hours, Lily gets to home and realizes that nobody are in home.

\- Humm! Where is Drago?... I know, at the neighbor house. Hehe!

Lily goes at Luke's house and knocks the door calling for Drago.

Inside the house, Drago and Luke hear Lily calling. Meanwhile, they exchange some papers:

\- Here Drago, my phone number. I know you don't have a telephone, but if you have it someday, we can talk. Our phone have call log! Haha!

The Luke's mother goes to door and invites Lily to enter.

\- Good morning Lily, come in!

\- No Maria, it's okay. I have to do the dinner quickly because Pamela is alone with the candies and...

\- What a pity! I'll call Drago!

Maria calls for Drago and he says goodbye to Luke. The dragon boy also says goodbye to Maria and thanks for the host…

\- You're welcome! Thank you for the visit…

Lily and Drago goes to home, Luke appears at window shaking his hands saying goodbye.

At house, Lily prepares the dinner:

\- I'm hurry! Pamela didn't wanted to dinner because she is very excited with the candy selling, but I don't want to leave all the work with her. The dinner will be ready soon Drago!

Lily finishes the dinner and makes the Doceo's packed lunch. Drago and her eats the dinner and after that, she says goodbye to Drago and leaves quickly from home. Drago watches her rush and smiles. He thinks all this rush of his mother funny.

Drago goes to his room to relax a bit while his father doesn't arrive.

OST: His Worst Friend

The creature begins to talk with him:

\- That's so irritating… You really have friendship with the humans! Why I'm felling surprised? You've adopted by them! You could killed some, it would already a considerable power got.

Drago breathe deeply.

\- You can't understand? Someday, they will let you alone! Everyone will forget about you and will live their mediocre lives! Hahaha. It's what you want?

Drago don't pay him attention, because he knows that arguments of the creature are weak.

\- And if I tell you who killed your true parents… is a human!? Could you still believe them?

Drago became speechless, but still isn't convinced.

\- Monsters of this area also are in danger living with them… They can be killed too. It's that the humans do!

Drago don't say any word…

You can avoid it if come to me. On that mount! You need power… power to save the monsters…

Even in silence, Drago realizes that the arguments of the creature are becoming more bizarre every moment.

\- It's up to you! So long…

Why Drago would kill humans? He never would do that with the peoples whom adopted him! Would be a mistake? Even if a human have killed his true parents, the other humans cared for him with all of love from a family!

Despite all this be a logical issue, the creature maybe would be convincing Drago to do something…


	5. Chocolate Selling

Drago awakes and flexes himself, so, he goes up from the bed and downs the stairs. He does really have been reflecting a lot these days about what that creature stay saying to him. The boy arrives at the dinner room and meets with his mother Lily and Doceo preparing the breakfast and greets them.

\- You're awaked early today son! Had good dreams? Lily asks with a smile.

Drago said yes and asks if she will sell chocolates today.

\- You're kidding? Today is the fair day, yesterday I even had forgotten and Pamela finally reminded me! That's why I spent all night making chocolates and some candies to sell. Pamela also made chocolates to help and will bring five baskets. Today we'll sell a lot! Hehehe!

Lily is very excited with the fair because the people bring many delicious things to eat, beautiful objects and have many child plays. In the fair days, everything becomes very bustling. Drago asks if he can help with a shine in the eyes!

\- Of course, I didn't say that you could come with us on that other day? Furthermore, it will very necessary!

Drago gets excited and helps setting the table to the breakfast.

\- Well, looks like he is happy! Haha! Unfortunately I can't help! So many woods to cut today! Said Doceo who is putting the breads at table.

\- It's ok love. If there any chocolates left I'll give it some to you! Said Lily who kiss his cheek. After the breakfast is prepared, everyone began to eat.

Pamela arrives bringing some baskets, two are full of candies.

\- Good morning people, I brought the baskets! Phew… The sales began at the village square, we have to hurry!

OST: Forest Dreams

\- Right, we're finishing eating! Why you don't join us? Lily asks.

\- It's fine Lily, I ate at home.

\- Okay! Oh… Drago will help on the sales today.

\- Seriously? Cool, he will be a great help… But can he keep up with us? Today will be a very busy day!

Drago gets up on the chair making a heroic pose and everyone began to laugh.

\- Well, I think that means yes! Haha! Said Lily with a smile.

Everyone finishes eat and help to clean the table. Lily puts the chocolates and other candies on the empty baskets and everyone leaves together.

\- So long dear" Say Lily to Doceo and they kisses.

\- Goodbye Lily! Say Doceo to Lily. They follow their ways.

It must been ten o'clock but the busyness were already great.

\- Here son, a basket filled with chocolates to sell. Put the money under the candies for safety, ok?! Why you don't sell to your friends? Say Lily.

Drago said that's a good idea and go ahead. His friends are near from the hats tent, so he goes to there, dodging the people, because of the busyness.

\- Heeeey! Drago, here! It's me, Luke! Yell Luke to Drago. The boy goes at his neighbour.

\- You're also come to the fair? Selling chocolates? How many costs? Luke asks rapidly to Drago and the dragon answers yes and says the cost to the neighbour.

\- Fine, I want two little chocolate eggs! Here's the money! I'll call the others ok? Luke gives the money and goes running to call more people. Meanwhile, Drago is selling chocolates for the friends that are right there.

Pamela keeps selling the candies, maybe she is most that sold from the three, even why she have a natural talent to convince the customers to buy candies.

\- Here, here, recovers 18 HP only! Just 18 HP. Here, here…!

Well, she still has talent… ok?!

Lily also keeps selling. She even sold a lot, the first basket is almost empty, although Pamela is already on the second basket.

Drago's still selling chocolates, he sold a lot too, but the basket isn't even at half. He continues showing the chocolates to people buy.

Some minute later, two bad boys arrives, they're about 16 years. One of them picks the Drago's basket.

Drago said to give it back.

No OST

\- Shut up dragon! We'll keep the money and these candies! Said Marco, the other boy.

Drago asks again to give it back and Roy hit him at face and the dragon falls on the floor.

\- Who do you think you are? You're not even human! No one will miss you. We'll finish you!

OST: His Worst Friend

The creature in the Drago's mind begins to comment about that's happening:

\- Well, well! It will be very interesting! What you'll do boy, stay down there and cry? Hahahaha!

Drago makes a pout and begins to cry.

\- Hahahaha! What's the use of crying? You're nothing more than a dust bag well arranged! Perfect to punch! Said Roy while picks Drago by the neck threating to punch him again.

\- I can't believe you're letting all this happening. You could use fire magic, I don't know! Furthermore, take his soul, do this with the other boy too! The creature speaks to Drago on his mind.

\- Hey you two, let the boy alone! A woman yell, who runs toward the mess.

No OST

\- Damn! It's my mother. Roy said.

\- Attempting against a child, what a shame! That's the education that was given to you? Yell Roy's mother to him and Marco. She tells him to give the basket back to Drago and pull the boys ears.

\- Argh mom, he isn't even human! Why all of this?

\- Enough! Go home you two. You're forbidden to come to the square until thinks about your doings. The two boys left running the basket falling on the floor, luckily none chocolate dropped.

Mary, Roy's mother, picks the basket and gives it to Drago.

\- Sorry boy, here's your basket! Adolescents… I don't know what they have in mind! Good luck on the sales. Mary lefts.

Drago thinks why nobody intervened, but the mother of the one of bad boys. Furthermore, there had many adults and almost nobody came to help.

\- You really though that someone would help you? Not even your friends came. Is that so! Humans live so focused in themselves that forgot what's happening around! But you aren't human, so… you know! Said the creature trying to convince Drago. Luke is running toward the dragon.

\- Drago! Are you okay? When I see the boys, I've called the mother of one of them for safety, they likes to bullying kids, even more if they are monsters. I really don't know how their parents let them to leave their home. Luke says. Drago hugs the neighbour and thank him with tears on eyes.

\- Do you want a help? Luke offers himself to help and Drago accepts. So the sales continue.

OST: Forest Dreams

Some hours later and the afternoon comes, everybody sold enough, even having some chocolates left. Lily and Pamela meet with Drago, Luke and Maria (Luke's mother).

\- Luke, Maria… good afternoon, what's happened? Lily asks.

\- I was helping Drago to sell chocolates and we got money a lot. Luke answered.

\- I meet with Luke now to go home because I've sold snacks enough today. Says Maria with a tiredness gesture.

\- Glad you helped my son, Luke. If you want a chocolate take it as your reward. Said Lily. Luke takes the chocolate and thanks happy. Everyone says goodbye and goes to their home (except Pamela, who go to Lily's home with her and Drago).

It must been three or four o'clock. The three arrives at home and put the baskets on the table.

\- Well, let's divide all what we've got… Drago what happened? Says Pamela who observes the boy's sad face.

Lily looks at his face and realizes that's wounded at the cheek. She goes to boy to see better.

\- What happened with you son?

Drago lies saying he slipped and fell on the floor, wounding the cheeks.

\- Isn't seems serious… Nor common wound the cheek in a fall. Wait, I'll take a bandage.

OST: I Remember That Day I Found You Alone

Lily goes to a shelf at kitchen, where is the medicines and takes the bandage. She puts the bandage on Drago's cheek.

\- Here, everything is going to be alright. Take a chocolate and go to your room if you want, okay? Says Lily and kisses his cheek.

Already on his room, Drago puts the chocolate at dresser and sits on the bed, thinking about happened this day.

He questions himself why the humans don't care about what happen around and when a problem occurs, they ignore it. Well, not all. That's just the village humans, or the whole humanity? Maybe this is an isolated event

\- You think, think and don't come to the right conclusion… What's wrong with you boy? That's irritating, moreover it was torturing see all of that chocolate and you don't eat nothing. The creature starts to boo again on the boy's mind.

OST: His Worst Friend

Drago says he needs to know more about what happened on that day last year. What the creature knows about this.

\- You already know what need to do to get this answer! You need to come to the Mount Ebott with necessary power.

Drago still refuse to hurt people, but wants to know more.

\- You don't have a choice, but okay, you will pass through many places until get to Mount Ebott and will know many people ... humans! Will know what they are really, and so will kill them, all instinctively. Maybe not all that you find, but enough.

Drago thinks about this, but say to the creature that it's wrong and what happened today, is not a common case. He will try to help people and be their friend, like what occurs in the village.

\- Hahahaha! You're so naïve, the village isn't all the world. All of this will happen again and you won't have choice after all… It's kill… or be killed!


	6. Questioning

Drago awakes, stretches, get up of bed and downs the stairs (again…). He downs so quickly that almost stumbles.

\- Calm down son. Hihi! Lily says observing the boy.

Drago greets his parents, so goes eating the breads and drinking the milk quickly.

\- You'll choke eating like this son! Comments Doceo. And that already happens, but Drago thrusts his chests to stop.

\- Why you're so hurried Drago? Asks Lily.

Taking into consideration what happened in the last day, it wouldn't very common a monster child being so hurried like this. Thinking better, it wouldn't very common be excited… Forget this paragraph.

Drago says that need to go at Luke's house, because he want to know something.

\- Ehh, okay! But behave in there… Says Lily while Drago goes exiting fast.

OST: Forest Dreams

Drago goes running at Luke's house and rings the bell. The door opens.

\- Good morning Drago, enter! Says Maria, Luke's mother. – If you want to talk with my son, he is on his room.

Drago greets her back and goes to the friend's room. He sees the boy is playing with his toys.

\- Hi Drago, you came early today. My parents still preparing themselves for work! The yours has already gone?

Drago answers that not yet and says he needs to ask something.

\- Yes, what? Wait… You're quite breathless! Why you don't sit a bit and take a deep breath?!

Drago do exactly it. He breathes deeply to calm himself. Feeling better, he ask to the neighbor what he thinks about the monsters.

\- Uh… This was unexpected! Well, I think the monsters are cool, I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't think so! That was because of yesterday? If will, don't worry… This kind of people isn't very common in the village. Hey wait, you're crying?

OST: I Remember That Day I Found You Alone

Drago can't hold himself and hugs Luke crying.

\- Hey, what happened? You're shocked with happened in that day? It's okay friend! Sometimes is good to vent with someone.

Drago asks if this kind of situation could repeats outside the village, at the human world…

\- Well, then I don't know! Maybe the outside humans can be cool with monsters too. But why you're asking me this?

Drago answers he would to left the village someday to know the outside humans.

\- Humm, I understand… But wouldn't be dangerous? It have many wild animals in the village limits and I wouldn't like to lost a friend… Furthermore, the monsters are more physically fragile.

Drago comments that's not a great problem for him, once he have magical powers.

\- But you're can't use only fireballs?

Drago lowers his head comically and sighs. Even so, he says the animals can be scared and flee if the magic will threatens them.

\- Maybe… Haha! You're very smart! But even so, I don't think it's safe to leave alone to the village limits.

OST: Forest Dreams

Drago calms himself and plays with Luke a bit. Minutes after, Drago hears his mother voice calling him at the window.

\- Hey Drago, your father and I are going to work. When you'll back to house, clean the dishes, right?! Drago do a positive thumb for her and returns to play with Luke.

Luke's parents enter in the room to say goodbye to the boys and asks to them behaves and not do a mess in the house. They left and the boys continue to play.

Hours later, Drago realizes it's time to go home, so he says goodbye to Luke.

\- So long Drago, if you want to vent in another day, count on me! Hehe!

Luke leads Drago to the door and them says goodbye again. The dragon boy goes to home and begin to clean the dishes. While he were washing the dishes, he asked to himself about what he would find outside the village if he lefts it. Even venting with Luke, he still feeling insecure with some other things, for example, what the creature said to him before. That creature would be wrong with it ideas about the humans, or if this idea were purely it's vision about them.

He finishes cleaning the things and goes to his room to reflect a bit more…

He comes to room, lies in the bed and closes the eyes.

\- Humm… Still thinking about this? Asks the creature.

OST: His Worst Friend

Drago tries to not hear the creature.

\- I know you want to discover about your past! All what's happening it's because you're scared about with would happen if you'd leave this village.

Drago stills in silence…

\- You really think I don't know about the talk with Luke? I'm watching your every movement, don't forget! I'll know very well when you not follow the plan.

Drago says again that never would follow the play to kill people, he doesn't like this plan.

\- Why this not surprises me? You don't have any choice. Would begin even… With your… Parents!

Drago quickly open the eyes and asks why the hell he would do this.

\- Don't be stupid, you know why.

Drago still repeating he won't do this.

\- I won't discuss this with you. The time is who will answer your stupid questions.

The creature leaves the Drago's mind and the time passes.

No OST

Already in afternoon, Lily comes to do the food and looks Drago, who is sulky, sitting in the dinner room.

\- What happened son? Some problem with Luke?

Drago answers no, but it's thinking in some things.

\- Like what, for example?

Drago answers with another question, about what happened a year ago, when she found him faint.

OST: I Remember That Day I Found You Alone

She is surprised with the question, but begins to answer what she knows.

\- Well, I don't know what really happened that day. I was just in there to take some flowers. I was walking when I found you, fainted and alone. Well, not so alone, it had two monster souls coming toward you, and they… Were absorbed by you.

Drago asks with tears if he could have killed these monsters.

\- No, it can't be you! You never would do that. Well, it's that I think!

Drago hugs Lily, crying.

\- Hey, don't cry, furthermore, why you're asking me about these things?

Drago answers that only wanted to know well about what happened in that day.

\- But you never cared about this. Why now?

Drago don't answer and still hugging the mother.

After that, Lily backs to kitchen to prepare the dinner. As usual, they eat and she prepares the food pack for Doceo. So she says goodbye to Drago and returns to the village center to continue the candy selling.

OST: Sweet Home at Night

Many hours passed and Doceo arrives. He realize that Drago isn't in the living room and goes to upstairs to look if the Drago's room door is closed, if yes, it means he is inside in. Well, the door is closed, but to confirm more, the dad calls Drago by the name and the boy answers. After that, Doceo goes to kitchen to pick the food pack and eat.

More hours passes and Lily arrives.

\- Phew! Today… Was hard. Say Lily, that was laughing a bit.

\- It's okay love! You're in home now. Say Doceo smiling to her, they kiss. – But seriously, what happened? Why you're laughing?

\- Look, I had to go to Pamela's house to help her with some things. Apparently, she has a terrible bad luck. Firstly, while we washed some dishes, many fell and broke. After that when she went to bathroom, the plumbing burst. We had to call some neighbours to help to fix it. We stayed there to clean the house that almost flooded. Answers Lily that couldn't hold herself and began to laugh of situation.

\- Hehehe. Well, if you want, I can help with dinner. Say Doceo, who is laughing a bit too.

\- Right, despite the tiredness, I still have some energy.

Drago downs the upstairs with the sulky face again. He sits on the chair while their parents prepare the food.

With the dinner ready, Doceo and Lily serve the dinner and sits themselves to eat. Doceo observes the sulky expression of the son.

\- Something wrong son? You didn't come when I arrived. You stayed in your room the whole day!

Drago says he talked with Lily, but he has a question to him too. The boy asks how the outside humans would react when they see a monster.

No OST

\- The monsters wouldn't have no chance…

This shocks Drago, even so Lily, who didn't wait an answer like this.

\- Don't bring that up now, just… Let's eat.

Doceo gets so serious that everyone around him gets uneasy. Despite this, Drago's still sulky.

So, the night is passing and everyone eats. After this, when gets too late everyone go to their room to sleep.

It's a beautiful night and even being the bedtime, Drago is sleepless now. He have a lot of questionings and feels that if he continue live in this village, never will get a satisfactory answer…


	7. Departure

\- Fix your crooked mouth and wake up!

The creature yells to Drago awake. The boy awakes scared, so he cleans the drool in the bed and gets up.

Already in the living room, Drago observes (with a sleepy face) his parents and greets them.

\- Good morning Drago! – Doceo

\- Good morning son! – Lily.

\- I'll have to come late today Lily, it will be hard the work. Says Doceo looking melancholically to Drago's face.

\- Ok, good luck! Says Lily and they kisses themselves.

Doceo lefts and Lily takes a cup of coffee for Drago.

\- Why this sleep face? Thinking a lot yesterday? I heard your steps during the whole night. Asks Lily.

Drago answered yes, about his dad said.

\- Well, even I was shocked about your dad said, but he told me a story about this.

Drago asks if she could tell this story and she answers yes. So Lily begins to tell:

\- So, your father had an acquaintance that was monster, but they aren't very close, even they talking very much. Someday the humans discovered the village this monster lived and they… Destroyed everything and killed many monsters, including this acquaintance. I don't know your father has a polarized mind or this really happened as told, but on my opinion, I don't think that's safe a monster to leave the isolated villages. It's more because of wild animals and the physical fragility of monsters.

Drago makes a sad face.

\- Don't be like that I'll do a hot chocolate for you, okay?

Apparently, Lily doesn't think the outside humans can have some prejudice against monsters (not all), even the heavy and negative connotation existing in the name. Somehow she even would've wanted that Drago prove to Doceo that he could be wrong. So she prepares the chocolate and gives it to Drago drink.

Drago drinks the chocolate end begins to feel better. He asks Lily if he can go to Luke's house.

\- Yes! She says this with a smile.

Already in Luke's house, actually on his room, Drago talks with the friend about leaving the village.

\- So, that's mean you're leaving, right? Asks Luke.

Drago answers yes, he says also that wants to know about the outside humans, if they're kind or not.

\- I understand, hope they're kind. Who knows you make a friend with one of them, but not forget to present to me, okay?

Drago smiles to the friend and hugs him. So, they spend the time playing with some toys that's around the room.

Hours after playing with the friend, Drago says goodbye and goes to home. He sees Lily making a chocolate tea. She didn't go to sell candies today, it's her day off.

\- Hi Drago, glad you're back! I made a tea to we talk, and it's a chocolate tea. Want a cup?

Drago refuses the tea and asks about she wants to talk with him.

She crouches to talk with the boy… And drinking tea.

\- Well son, I want to know… Why did you make that question yesterday? Someone told something that bothered you?

Drago says that's nothing and don't need to worry about this.

\- Well, it does because you're lately stayed upset and we want help you.

Drago smiles to her with hands behind the neck and saying that's not a problem anymore. After that, he goes to his room.

Already in the room, Drago begins to cry silently.

OST: I Remember That Day I Found You Alone

The creature begins to resonate at the boy's head:

\- What the reason to you being crying now? And what was that? That's nonsense…

Drago answers he doesn't want to hurt his mother saying that's leaving.

I can even understand that, but you also won't leave quietly without she notices sometime, it will hurt her in the same way.

Drago stays in silence, but after comments that's curious the creature be caring with this, once they wanting only with death of people.

\- This is none of your business! Do whatever you want, but just doesn't act like an idiot!

Drago don't know but the creature already have an experience about "hurt a parent unintentionally", but don't think interesting to tell about this.

Drago stays relaxing on bed, thinking how will face the mother and say that is leaving the village.

Many minutes after, Drago gets up, breathes deeply and tries not to cry again. He downs the stairs and sees Lily at the entrance door, leaned. So she notice that Drago is coming.

\- Drago?

He finally says that wants to leave the village, because he wants to know about the outside humans. She feels downhearted and remembers what Doceo said about if this happen, so she answers:

\- But why? I thought that whole conversation from before… You still want to know about that. Isn't?

Drago with bowed head answers that kind of.

\- But how so, and why now? Who's telling you about these things?

Drago answers that's not possible to tell who is, and furthermore, he wish to know more about the outside humans than his origin.

Lily becomes surprised with the answer, but despite this, she always had this doubt too. She is torn about it, even because it's a child, although being grown. So she begins to smile.

\- If that you want… Lily begins to cry.

Drago can't hold himself and begins to cry too. But he says that can handle it, Doceo taught him some tactics in that day when they went to talk about "something new of life".

\- So that was it. Because of that your came late in that day, I remember I said you was so young and cute, but in this moment, looks like you've grown a little.

Lily goes to the fridge and takes the chocolate bar that Drago forgot. She crouches and begins to say goodbye.

\- Promise me you will avoid any danger, be respectful and kind with people? Promise son?

Drago says yes and sighs because of crying.

\- If you want to come back someday, we'll welcome you with open arms. Goodbye… Says Lily crying.

They hug themselves for a long time. After that, Drago finally follows his way to the forest.

No OST

Some minutes of walking and the creature begins to speak:

-Hmph… That was unexpected, given her apparent worries. Did she want this to happen?

Drago continues walking asking what the creature how so.

\- Nevermind. Now, I know you will have to get experience someday, so I'll give you a hint: You aren't using any weapon, you only depends of your fists or your weak magic…

Drago says that for fright a minor threat, a weak magic is sufficient.

\- Shut up, I didn't finished. Furthermore, it doesn't mean that a strong threat will appear on your way and because of this I'll give you the hint. In a battle, you know you'll have Movement, Life and Magic Points, but depending of weapon you're using, you may have other attributes. In your momentary case, it's your fists. You'll have 6 Stamina Points when attack an enemy from front, so you may blow them with a "Weak Punch" using 1 Point, "Medium Punch" using 2 Points and "Strong Punch" using 3 Points.

But you must be cautious, because to attack physically an enemy, in your momentary case, it's necessary to be very close to opponent. This can cause them to dodge and counter-attacks you, but I think this part you know. Understood?

Drago answers that a little, but this won't be necessary because he don't want attack anyone, even that someone attacks him, he'll try the most pacific solution.

\- I'll not talk that will impossible because I'm enough of this. The life isn't how you as imagine!

So Drago continues walking. It's evening… The boy is far away from home, so he realizes that beside the trees has a Save Point (Singularity) and "saves his progress" there. He continues walking.

Apparently Drago don't even know anymore where he is because of long walking, however, he begins to hear strange sounds coming from the grass. He feels apprehensive and accelerates the walk. The noise increases and Drago asks to whatever that's there to reveals itself.

\- Ribbit!

It's a Red Froggit, a battle begins.

OST: It's Just a Tactical Fight!

Drago tries to check some information of this Froggit: "He doesn't care about future", : 5 /DEF: 3.

The Red Froogit shoots some bubbles toward Drago, who dodges all. Drago tries to compliment the monster.

\- Croak, croak. The Red Froggit is curious about the movement of the boy, but don't understand what he saying. Even so, the monster attacks again with bubbles and Drago dodges again. The boy gets closer and strokes the Froggit.

\- Ribbit. The monster began to feel better and doesn't want to fight anymore. Drago spares the Red Froggit and the battle ends. The boy gets 15 Gold.

No OST

Drago tries to understand how the fight against the Red Froggit gave him 15 Gold and continues walking in the forest until find a crossroad, but he decides to follow at right.

The boy begins to feel like he's being watched by someone, but still walking. Minutes after the walking, he meets with more two Red Froggits, beginning a new battle.

OST: It's Just a Tactical Fight!

\- Ribbit! - Red Froggit 1

\- Croak, croak! - Red Froggit 2

Drago asks if these Froggits don't have anything better to do and they feel insulted with this.

\- Shudder, shudder! - The two Red Froggits.

The Red Froggits prepares a special attack. They make a bubble spiral and shots toward Drago. He tries to dodge, but gets hit some times, losing 8HP.

Drago is making a crying face. He will really cry… He is crying.

\- Ribbit! Red Froggit 1

\- Ribbit! Red Froggit 2.

Drago flees the fight, finishing it.

No OST

Drago still running, but after a moment he tires and stops. The boy relaxes near a tree. Even having lost 8 HP, he decides to not eat the chocolate that Lily gave him. Maybe it will serve in another time, who knows?! Sometime later, he gets up and continues walking, but still having that sensation of being watched.

The boy, while walking, observes the sign boards saying he's near the limits. Finally he will know the human world and this excites him much as it scares. He hears wing beats and looks to the sky. It has many bats in the area and this can be a problem… Worse than pigeons!

\- Nyam, nyam! Here isn't safe, little boy!

A strange voice with accent is heard by Drago, he observes the whole area and don't see anything. So he looks to the front and scares seeing a Darkwave Bat in front of his eyes...

\- What'ya doing here? Get back! Nyom, nyom!

Drago answers he's leaving the village.

\- Nyahahahaha! You're not serious!? I'm one of the guards of limit and you won't get through. Nyam!

Drago gets confused, but even so, a battle begins.

OST: It's Just a Tactical Fight!

Drago checks the information of Darkwave Bat: "His cheek is frightfully adorable, even looking to you as were want to burn your soul!" : 7 /DEF: 4.

\- Nyum! Nyum!

The bat flaps the wings slowly, generating three crescent waves that are going toward Drago. He dodges all of them and after that, he observes a lamp, hidden at the bushes, but he doesn't have the necessary Movement Points to take it, even so, he uses it all to approach that.

\- Nyem?! What U planning?

The bat moves to down to be in the action area against Drago. The boy still approaching, using his 3 Movement Points.

\- Nyom! Now, you won't escape!

The bat flaps the wings again, this time, generating spiral waves, making Drago to find a blind spot to no get a hit. He could dodge in the blind spot and in his turn, takes finally the lamp and lights it with his fire magic.

-Nyhey! What's that?!

The Darkwave Bat advances towards Drago, who gets hit and losing 4 HP. The boy decides to lighten better the area using the lamp.

-Nyoooo! Stop that!

The bat stays away because of the bright that's coming from the lamp. Drago so asks if they can make a deal: If the bat lets him leave, he won't disturb them with the lamp.

-Nyhummmm! It's right, but if you troubles yourself with others around, it won't be my fault! – The bat shows the tongue with closed eyes.

The battle finishes and Drago obtains 10 Gold.

No OST

The bat fly away and Drago continue with walking. Eventually, the boy finds a cabin with lights on and goes there. He notices that's closed and seeing the dusts on the windows, no one comes here for a long time. He continues walking.

It's already very dark, but with the lamp, he can see better the way. It just has a vastness of trees and a dense trail ahead. When least expects it, he is surrounded by three monsters, a Red Froggit, a Butter Bee and a Darkwave Battle, beginning a new battle… actually, an ambush.

OST: It's Just a Tactical Fight!

\- Nyam, nyam! Darkwave Bat.

\- Ribbit! Red Froggit.

\- Buzz! Butter Bee.

Drago notices that never checked the information of a Butter Bee, even at the Village-Hive, when he bought the Butterfly Honey. Now he decides to check it: "Finding philosophical and metaphysical reasons to feel angriness!" 3 /DEF 3.

The Butter Bee shots many magic energy (actually, an shiny bullet-stings) and Drago dodges all of them.

The Darkwave Bat moves to attack area and flaps the wings, making circulating waves that hits the boy, losing 6 HP. It lefts 6 HP for Drago (even he relaxed, his Life Points don't recovered), but decides not to eat the chocolate now. Drago shakes the lamp, scaring the bat.

\- Nyemmm! Stop dat… It's…. Scaryyyyy!

The Red Froggit also approaches Drago and shots bubbles, but the boy dodges them. The little dragon uses his Movement Points to approach the Red Froggit and strokes them. The monster doesn't want fight anymore and Drago spares him, making them to flee the battle.

The Butter Bee uses they Movement Points also to approaches Drago, so he do a combined attack with Darkwave Bat. Crescent waves and bullet-stings go toward Drago, who dodges all of it again.

Drago tries to scares again the bat with lamp and this time it works, because the monster flees frightened. Now just remain the Butter Bee, who don't want fight too because his partners fled the battle. Drago spares him and the fight ends. He gets 25 Gold and a Honey Candy.

No OST

Drago seeing that got a Honey Candy, decides to give up to understand how he can get moneys and items after a battle if this isn't a game. "Despite this questionings, he never realized that in battles, everything works like a game, because of all of those terms… IDK! Including he being with low HP, the Save Points... Nevermind!" He decides to eat the candy and recovers 12 HP. The boy continues his walking.

He finally gets the village limits, even because it's written on the plate: "Here is the village limits, if you cause problems outside this green line drawn on the floor, if leaves the village, it's because was you wanted! Tsao, the Butter Bee".

So Drago hears a familiar voice:

\- So you got here Drago?! I'm bit proud, but scared at same time.

The boy looks back and notice that's his father, Doceo, holding two iron axes.


	8. Ordeal

Drago become impressed to see his father Doceo, once that he wasn't expecting to find him in the village limits. The boy asks why he is in the limits, it would for stop him?

\- I actually wanted and really though to do it, but I've decided to do something different.

Drago asks how so and why these iron axes?

\- You had been courageous to get there alone, and yet night. You probably used the 'tactics' that I taught. So, I will test your knowledge. I want to see if you'll able to deal with the human world that awaits you.

Drago becomes surprised and proud for hearing that from his father. Doceo shows a melancholic expression.

\- I still remember the first days that you lived with us. You was always scared and cried a lot, I confess that I almost lost patience sometimes, but I had handle it. You mother seems that never felt anger in the life, she always was lovely and patient with your crying, hahahaha. Even to socialize it was a problem, but with time, you had adapted yourself and lost your shyness. Now, you're here, determined with something that I don't even know right what it is.

Drago says it's complicated to answer, furthermore, he comments on what Lily told about the monster with which he always chatting.

\- Oh yes, after that day I maybe had been traumatized with my own species it's capable to do. You know, when you did that question yesterday, I felt revolted, because I remembered this day. But tell me! Who's convincing you to leave the village?

Drago tells again that's complicated to answer, but this person knows a lot about him besides what happened in the last year, it's like a strange or weird friendship…

\- What? That's nonsense! How do you will know if what this person is talking is true?

Drago lowers his head, but answers his past doesn't bothers him so much, he wants more is to know about the posture of the outside humans with a monster.

\- Humph… This also not makes sense and it's very dangerous.

Drago says he knows, but…

\- It doesn't matter, I won't stop you, if it's to know your past or about the outside humans, whatever. I just want you prove to me you'll be cautious with the outside people.

Drago answers yes.

\- Well, the moment came. The moment you'll need to prove that you'll be capable to survive the human world. Your ordeal… – Doceo points one of the axes to the boy.

Drago feels a strange twinge on his chest and realizes his father is using a magic with the axe.

\- Let's say that's a trick. This is to test your 'tactics' in a true battle. – Doceo prepares himself making a battle pose.

The boy realizes that one of his options is unavailable. The ordeal fight begins.

\- So, let's start with this!

 **OST: The Ordeal**

Unfortunately, Drago won't able to use "Mercy".

Doceo does the first movement, advancing toward the boy, who reacts quickly the father's axe attacks. The man backs to his initial position.

\- Wow, that was good.

Drago questions why removing the "Mercy" option was necessary?!

\- I already told you that's to test your capacity to handle with a real fight. Not everything can be resolved simply on conversation.

Drago become perplex with the answer and Doceo attacks again, this time throwing the axes with much strength. The axes do a swing, but the boy dodges it very well. The axes return to Doceo's hands.

On Drago's turn, seeing that will be impossible to talk, decides to shot a fireball toward his father, who's get hit.

\- Ugh… Damn! – The dad becomes impressed with attack, but uses his APs (Action Points… or Movement Points) to approaches the boy and prepare a stronger attack.

Drago shots again fireballs toward Doceo, but now, he dodges.

\- Do you not think I'll stand there taking damage, don't you? – Doceo uses a special attack. He lifts the axes and advances toward Drago. He does the first hit with left axe, hurting Drago, who lost 8 HP, the second with right axe, that Drago dodges and when the third hit comes, the father jumps and attacks with the two axes, taking Drago, losing more 12 HP.

Drago only have 4 HP remaining, so he resolves to eat the Chocolate Bar his mother gave to him, recovering all HP. Doceo looks the bar and thinks what Lily would talk if she has looking this fight. His Physical Attack, Physical Defense and Magic Points decreases a bit.

\- Continuing like this, you'll never able to deal with humans you'll find outside. Doceo attacks with the right axe and Drago dodges.

The boy becomes apprehensive, but stands firm. He uses part of his APs to approach Doceo and attacks him with two strong punches.

\- Ugh… Haha! Looks like someone's become serious! – Doceo strikes with two hits, but Drago takes only one, losing 6 HP.

Drago thinks if he be very close to Doceo, he'll strike very strong hits, so the boy uses his APs to move away and attacks with fireballs. On Doceo's turn, he throws his axes toward Drago like in the first turn, but this time with a special trick. One axe gets an orange aura and other, a blue one. All of it hits Drago, losing 8 HP. But isn't ended yet, because the axes go and come like boomerangs, but Drago begins to run trying to dodge it and the axe with orange aura traverses his body without causing damage. The monster doesn't understand why this was possible and the two axes returns to Doceo's hands.

\- I forgot to tell something important. Some attacks will have auras, three mainly. I'll explain better: An attack with blue aura will deal damage only if you move during the hit. An attack with orange aura has opposite effect of a blue aura one. Now it exist a rare one, the red aura attack, meaning that an attack will be so stronger that will cause stun and depending of some cases, instant kill. You have to pay attention to the attacks when trying to dodge.

Drago shakes positively his head to show he understood and shots fireballs toward Doceo, who is take damage.

\- Ugh… Looks like I'm getting old, huh? Haha! – Says Doceo, already gasping, but even so, standing firm on his position. He does a blocking gesture with axes. Apparently is preparing to use a special attack. Physical and magical attacks will be useless in the next turns.

Drago see that Doceo is planning to use a strongest attack and the boy decides to move away more from his father using his APs.

Drago still guarding himself…

Drago still using his APs to moving away.

\- Moving away from me won't prevent me from attacking. – Doceo still guarding and a red aura begins to cover his axes.

Drago is apprehensive and resolves to do nothing, just await the attack.

Doceo prepares to throw the axes, the red aura shines very brightly. He throws the axes with much strength and the red aura covers the two axes, making an image of a giant axe. Drago dodges, but's almost took it. The aura vanishes and the axes come like a boomerang to hit Drago again, but he dodges and the weapons returns to Doceo.

Drago becomes frightened seeing the axe almost got him.

\- Almost got you! Haha! You would probably faint if took it. Ugh… - Doceo is fatigued and don't know if will hold anymore in this battle.

Drago acts asking if he's right.

\- This doesn't matter in the moment. – The dad throws the two axes with blue auras and the boy doesn't moves. The same on the returning movement of the weapons, so don't getting any damage.

Drago shots fireballs again, but Drago dodges it.

\- I'm almost on my limit! Doceo this time throws the axes with orange auras. Drago knowing to do, dodges moving while the axes traverses his body, doing the same in the returning movement.

Drago don't know much what to do, he just shots fireballs.

\- I still have some tricks. – Doceo does cutting movements on air, generating waves with blue and orange auras. The two waves get the boy, who lost 6 HP. Over again, the boy has 4 HP remaining.

Drago shots fireballs with reluctance.

Doceo dodges again. Once more he does a guarding pose, but preparing another attack.

Drago observes that's something shining near the trees, but don't have enough APs to reach it, even so he uses what have to approach.

Doceo does nothing…

Drago use more of his APs and reaches the shining object, it's an apple. The boy questions himself why It's have a shining apple on the ground… Even so he takes it and eats, recovering 8 HP.

Doceo finally charges his attack, but he isn't on the necessary attack area to do it. So he uses his APs to come close from Drago.

Drago comes close from Doceo also and shots more fireballs. Doceo got hit.

\- Ugh… It isn't ended yet! – Doceo does a sequence of cutting waves, some with auras and others not. Drago dodges all, but the attacks don't stop there. Doceo cuts the air with extreme violence, generating a horizontal wave with red aura. Drago reacts crouching to don't get it. At the end, the dad attacks with more violent cutting waves, but without red aura and the boy dodges all, except the last, losing 4 HP.

Drago shots again fireballs to Doceo, getting him. He kneels tired.

 **No OST**

\- Ugh… (More sighs)! I can't hold anymore…. You win! Hahaha! Doceo smiles proudly to Drago.

The battle ends and the boy run toward his dad. A strange voice comes to his mind:

\- It's your chance… Kill him!

Drago stops abruptly realizing it's the creature who's saying that.

\- He is weakened, you have a great advantage. Do it!

Drago ignores it and runs again to his dad. The boy crouches to help him.

\- I'm fine! Haha! Just need to rest a little.

Seeing two options hovering on his mind, kill or spare, Drago spares his father's life, once he would never be able to kill someone that took care of him all this time.

Seeing two options hovering on his mind, kill or spare, Drago spares his father's life, once he'll never able to kill someone that took care of him all this time.

 **OST: Promise/Saying Goodbye...**

Some minutes after, Doceo gets up with Drago's help.

\- Thanks son! You're passed the test. Think I taught you very well, hahaha!

Drago asks again if the dad's ok.

\- Yeah! A little injured, but I'll survive. And you? You fought a lot to prove your worth!

Drago answers he's ok and thanks Doceo.

\- But tell the truth, this person… Which they know about you?

Drago answers this person knows exactly what happened on "that day", that he can absorbs monsters and humans souls, besides who killed his biological parents.

\- Huh…? You biological parents? Well, your mother and I never found them, we began to think that. I'm sorry!

The boy tells this person said that a human killed his real parents.

\- Humm. Why I'm not surprised?! - Doceo does an ironic smile.

Drago says also in the day of chocolate selling, two bullies attacked him, saying horrible things, leading him to question about the outside humans. They will be cool, or horrible. Actually, he questioned about the whole humanity… Why they do these things?!

\- Hey, I know I've been bipolar telling that story to your mother, but Drago, in this world exist people of the most varied personalities. Not everyone will be bad and not everyone will be good. We humans able to love and hate others of our own specie with the same intensity, in other words, we have problems to deal with ourselves.

Drago, even surprised with that, says he want to see this with his own eyes. He wants to live this.

\- I understand. – Doceo put his hands on boy's head. – We know you're special and now, I know you'll be able to deal with the outside humans. Maybe somethings can be resolved only on conversation. – The man begins to do a large smile. – But don't forget, not always it will works.

Drago shakes his head positively, with Doceo's hands above it.

\- Goodbye son! Hope you'll find the answers you're seeking. Even I showed some! – The dad crouches and hugs the son. Drago hold to not cry and still hugging his dad with force. The man gets up and follows his road to home, disappearing in the darkness of the forest… Even because was night.

Drago also follows his road outside the green line that separates the limits of village.

 **No OST**

While Drago walked, the creature begins to resonate on his head again (always and always the same thing….):

 **OST: His Worst Friend**

\- Clever. Very clever! Hahaha… - The creature laughs sarcastically.

Drago suddenly feels a very weird sensation, heavy. It's like he would say this to someone in the future.

\- What's up? The cat has got your tongue? Argh… Forget it! You had lost a great opportunity! How you think that will get some answer if don't do what I telling? I know this world more than anyone… I know the humanity more than anyone… You didn't kill anyone… Nothing… No power! So passive… If you fight a killer being, you will maintain this posture? HAHAHAHA – The creature begins to laugh psychotically. Drago feels disturbed more and more, besides noticing the creature is saying in a scary tone. – When your last drop of sanity vanish in an extreme battle, will maintain this posture? You will be dying and coming back to "Singularity Point" more and more just to be cool with someone that wants to kill you? THAT'S SO RIDICULOUS! IT MAKES ME LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Even scared with these bizarre arguments of the creature, Drago still firm on his convictions saying he will be cool with every people, no matter what. The humanity works trough 'tactics' and he will discover these 'tactics', even at risk of dying just to befriend an outside human.

\- O ... k ... a ... y! If you want to play by your rules, feel free! But I'll watch you ... I'll watch your each step. And on the day that you kill someone, I'll point to you saying 'I TOLD YOU'.

The creature shuts up and Drago continue walking.

 **No OST**

Even having this weird sensation that about the creature said he will tell to someone, the boy still walking with his lamp trough the dark forest.

Everything around is just tall trees blocking the landscape view, and also a long and sinuous pathway. Drago's journey is just beginning, what the future awaits is still uncertain.

BEYOND SOULS –UNDERTALE FAN FICTION-


End file.
